The present invention pertains to board assemblies for kitesurfing and/or kiteboarding. A board assembly for kitesurfing is mono-directional. A board assembly for kiteboarding is bi-directional. During both kitesurfing and kiteboarding, a kite is maneuvered by a person riding the board to propel the board across a supporting surface that is being traversed, such as water.
For kitesurfing the board assembly includes an elongated board with foot receptacles, such as straps, socks and/or bindings. A kiteboard includes a composite, wooden, or foam board. Kiteboards come in various shapes and sizes to suit the rider's skill level, riding style, and wind and water conditions.
The foot receptacles are disposed in relation to the ends of the board so that both feet of a person riding the board can face in the general direction of the kite from the person riding the board. Many kiteboards typically include sandal-type foot straps that allow a person to attach and detach from the board easily.
A person riding the board steers the board by using his/her legs to point one end of the board in a desired direction and to apply more force against the other end of the board so that the one end of the board rises above the supporting surface that is being traversed to facilitate movement of the board in the desired direction.
Kitesurfing boards typically are contoured to define a bow and a stern and include a prominent skeg or a fin, whereby the board moves more readily in the direction in which the bow is pointed. Also, the foot receptacles of kitesurfing boards preferably are disposed in relation to the ends of the board so that one foot receptacle is disposed closer to the stern than the other foot receptacle is disposed toward the bow, so that the difference in the amount of force applied by the legs need not be as large as otherwise would be required in order to maintain the bow above the watery surface.
When a kitesurfing board rider desires to reverse the general direction in which the board is moving, he/she maneuvers the kite to stall movement of the board, then reverses the respective disposition of one's feet in the foot receptacles to thereby change the orientation of one's feet relative to the bow and stern of the board, and then maneuvers the kite to once again propel the board.